elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mudcrab
Mudcrabs are large crabs found near almost any body of water and even sewers in the ''Elder Scrolls ''series. The species seems to evolve differently depending on its surroundings. They are tough and territorial, and large groups of mudcrabs may become troublesome. Individually, they are more of a nuisance than an actual danger. They usually disguise themselves causing wanderers to mistake them for rocks. Mudcrabs are usually detected by their loud legs scuttling across the ground. Tamriellic culture Mudcrabs are particularly known for their weakness and ugly appearance. While unremarkable in most provinces, the creature has gained a large fascination in Cyrodiil near the end of the Third Era. It's a very common pastime for Cyrodiillic people to express their dislike for the appearance of a Mudcrab to each other. Occasionally, when Cyrodillians are in battle, they throw the taunt, "I've fought mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" at their opponent. This could be taken as a very serious insult, as mudcrabs are terrible fighters. It is not known if Cyrodiil retained this fascination in the year 4E 201, in which the events of take place. General traits shared by all species *Deals physical damage. *Are able to breathe under water with a Water Breathing effect. *Are incredibly slow. *Can swim well, but cannot attack while in water except the ones found in Skyrim. Species of mudcrab Morrowind Mudcrabs This species of mudcrab resemble large, brown stones. They use this disguise to both avoid predators and fool prey before attacking with their powerful jaws and pincers, which can inflict swamp fever upon victims. The Redoran Manor District and Council halls in Ald'ruhn are located in a massive shell that once belonged to a mudcrab of incredible size. Cyrodiilic mudcrabs This type does not posses the ability to camouflage itself as a rock. It's also much more crablike in appearance compared to its Morrowind cousin, in that it has pincer arms instead of jaws. Its back is covered by rock-like bulbs. It can infect its victims with swamp sever. Skyrim mudcrabs Skyrim mudcrabs look like crabs, like their Cyrodiillic cousins, but are also capable of pretending to be a rock like their Morrowind cousins. They are greyish in color and their back looks like a rock. They attack in a group of two or three. They burrow themselves in the ground so only its back is visible to fool potential enemies. Young Mudcrabs have flat carapaces. Another remarkable thing about Skyrim Mudcrabs is that they are a lot stronger and more aggressive than their cousins from Morrowind and Cyrodiil. However, in contrast to them, the Skyrim Mudcrab is not able to infect other creatures with diseases. Mudcrabs prefer to stay near the water and won't follow you too far away from its home. There also appears to be two distinct genders, or possibly a sub-species, with specimens of differing sizes. Upon visiting the fossilized giant mudcrab, various sized Mudcrabs can be seen at this location. Though weak and easily killed by those with even a low archery skill, arrows will not penetrate a mudcrab's shell, instead bouncing back towards the archer, acting as a shield to the Skyrim mudcrab. Ingredients Alchemical *Crab Meat ( ) *Mudcrab Chitin ( ) Cooking *Mudcrab Legs ( ) Unique mudcrabs Mudcrab Merchant A mudcrab living on an island in Morrowind. He has no physical differences from a regular mud crab, prompting many players to attack him. However, it is possible to talk or trade with him, and he has 10,000 gold in pocket. Spectral Mudcrab A spectral mudcrab can be found in Mankar Camoran's Paradise. It appears to be a ghostly version of a mudcrab, and can only be killed with silver, daedric, or magic weapons. King Mudcrab A giant mudcrab, (roughly the size of 8 mudcrabs although no stronger), can also be found in Greenmead Cave, a cave halfway between Skingrad and the Imperial City on the Gold Road. It guards multiple treasure chests. Other than its size, the Giant Mudcrab has the same amount of health and damage ratio as any regular mud crab. It doesn't even carry any more crab meat. Because of its incredible size, the crab moves far faster than a normal one. Fossilized Giant Mudcrab Found in Skyrim at a small pond between Swindler's Den and Broken Fang Cave is the carcass of a giant fossilized mudcrab, surrounded by regular mudcrabs of different sizes. You cannot reanimate this dead giant crab by using conjuration spells, as it seems to be only the shell of the gigantic mudcrab. Also, there is a little cave-like structure by the pond which contains a skeleton and a random sword. Guardian Mudcrab A Guardian Mudcrab is fought during Kyne's Sacred Trials and only shows up during this quest. It is the size of a King Mudcrab. Pincer Pincer is a small mudcrab in . If you have adopted a child, he or she may bring Pincer to your home and ask if they can keep it. If you agree, it will live in your house until you kill it. Old Salty Old Salty is a giant mudcrab, found in . It is a newly introduced giant creature, along with Lord Tusk, a giant Horker. Trivia *Mudcrabs could be considered useful for leveling up the block skill. Holding a shield up to an attacking mudcrab will do little damage, but is equally helpful to the Block skill as holding a shield up to any attack. *In Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, If you adopt Blaise at Katla's Farm, There's a chance of him getting a pet mudcrab by it following him home. Appearances * * * * Oblivion= |-| Skyrim= ru:Грязевой краб pl:Krab_błotny Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures